


Ration

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires Win, Angst, F/M, Rare Pairings, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve wishes she could sneak more breakfast, give up her showers for him, but that would be rule breaking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Eve taps his mouth with a water bottle; watching the rusty clock hanging over the cage. Ten more seconds and she gives him the hose treatment as Tom calls it. 

"I snuck extra breakfast from the kitchen," she murmurs, pursing her lips as his eyes flutter open. Nothing snaps him out of a sleep like rule breaking. "Cutler skipped breakfast, which means I didn't ruin our rations." 

Leaves dangle from his ear and chin. Dirt cakes his skin, and she knows he'll feel terrible about wasting water for even a quick shower. Eve pulls the crusts from his toast, nibbling on the corners until he motions for her to hand it over.

"You have to stop coming out here," he mutters, glancing around. "Mr. Snow is going to get upset."

"No one is even paying attention to me. Vampires are either running around in search of more rations or fertile women." 

Vampires are shuffling her around, because she must be safe. Summer is nearly over, because her freckles are beginning to fade. It means stricter rations; more fights. 

Eve watches him tentatively chew on the crusts, and she wishes she could give up her shower for him.

But that would be rule breaking.


End file.
